1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with an ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers may include a retractable tray for holding a storage card. When replacing the storage card of a typical notebook computer, a pin is used to directly insert into a slit of the electronic device to trigger ejection of the tray. This operation requires a tool, concentration by the user, and a high degree of dexterity.
Therefore, what is need is an electronic device with ejection mechanism to overcome the described limitations.